


Voci

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: BleachPrompt: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques/Ichigo Kurosaki vociParole: 109 LibreOffice





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Bleach  
> Prompt: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques/Ichigo Kurosaki voci  
> Parole: 109 LibreOffice

  
«Ichigo...»  
«Grimmjow...»  
In quella stanza non si udivano altri suoni al di fuori di quei gementi e di quelle voci che entrambi delfinano la cosa più sexy del mondo.  
Non potevano fare a meno di inebriarsi ogni volta che ascoltavano i reciproci nomi pronunciati in quella maniera passionale che non lasciava scampo a nessuno de due.  
Erano troppo dipendenti dal piacere che scaturiva in loro, lo proferivano addirittura al sesso stesso.  
Non erano in grado di spiegare a parole quelle che provavano in quegli istanti, nemmeno loro riuscivano a capire esattamente cosa fosse.  
Non erano in grado di trattenere le loro voci continuando a chiamarsi fino al raggiungimento dell’orgasmo.


End file.
